


She

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Helen has no reason to be jealous of Barbara... does she?





	She

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended

It’s the way he looks at her, as if she is the most precious jewel.

It’s the way he talks about her, as if she hung the moon and the stars.

It’s in the way he worries about her, as if she is made of glass.

It’s in the way he listens to her, as if she is the font of all knowledge.

It’s in the way he drops everything when she calls, as if she is more important than whatever we were doing.

It’s in the way he whispers her name in his sleep.

I am his wife. She is his first, his last, his everything.


End file.
